Scourge the Hedgehog: LockDown
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: A story of my favorite comic and character. Basically, Scourge is sent to jail and his powers are limited, but Fiona and her gang of the Destructix come with a plan to break him out. (Reminder, this is a story from the lockdown comic I just wrote since its one of my favorite)
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

'I used to be a nobody. No, worse-I was a knock-off. An evil Sonic, on an evil Mobius. Then with a little boost of the Master Emerald, I finally became a somebody-a real Scourge! Nobody could step to me, not Sonic, not Shadow...and not even my world. I stomped everyone into submission and made myself a king. But some small minds didnt like that, of course, but when they came at me however..I used my stash of anarchy beryl and turned into Super Scourge! I was at the top of my game! I was invincible. But now look at me. Im just a new punk in a prison.' Scourge thought, walking around the prison yard. While walking, some other prisoners had started calling him snot cause of his hair.

'Take, for example, these guys. Back in the day, I could tear these jokers to shreds. But in here...IM the joke.' Scourge thought as the three prisoners beat him up. A biggest one threw him into the dirt.  
'And the only thing that's worse than being lower than the dirt is being stuck with the worms." He thought while two guys, Horizont-al and Verti-cal helped him up. But he couldnt stand being with anyone right now and just went to the fence.

Finally seeing a break, a ship was heading in with some new convicts that might give him a break.  
"Looks like a new batch of scrubs coming in. Cool." Was all Scourge said, just staying by the fence.  
What he didnt know was Zonic and Zobotnik had recently captured some familiar 5 people from the Prime Zone. The leader being Fiona the Fox with a plan for Scourge, and the others were the opposite team of the Chaotix. The Destructix.  
"They all have ties to Scourge, especially the woman. They took out three squad cars, sent four of my men to the hospital, and I DONT think they were escaping the trouble on Mobius Prime. Im warning you-Keep a close eye on them." Zonic warned Zobotnik, the warden of the prison.

"The Prime Zoners will fall in line, and as for Scourge.." Zobotnik started, chuckling. "We've been aggressively pursuing his rehabilitation." He said.  
It had been quite hard for Scourge, when he first came he was strapped to a chair and was forced to have his spines cut down. Instead of being spikey like Sonic or Shadows, they were smooth and useless in a spinball, as if he could perform one now. Than it kept getting worse, Anti-Big or Smalls, took both mattresses so he had to sleep on the springs of the bed with the huge cat nearly crushing him. The other prisoners had dunked him like a basketball, put him in the washer somehow.

And things just kept getting bad for him. But the progress had been just what Zobotnik wanted. He thought he was in total hell and couldnt do anything to stop it.  
While he was eating, Horizont-al and Verti-cal sat with him at a table. Saying how things were as bad since new inmates arrived, which Scourge had to admit was better but he was still a punching bag around here.  
"Maybe they'll find new favorites to pick on? Like that motley crew from the Prime Zone?" Verti-cal said, Scourges ears perked up at that word.  
"Wait..you mean Sonic the hedgehogs Zone?" Scourge asked, thinking of a few people, including Fiona, who'd come here. But not on purpose.  
"Yeah, from the planet Mobius. Five of them at once." Horizont-al told him.

"Oh god it better not be who I think it-" Scourge started, knowing if they were here he'd only get in more trouble with the prisoners.  
"Hey 'Snot' have a seat." Smalls said, snickering but Scourge wasn't in the mood.  
"Lemme go, Smalls! I gotta see who the Prime Zoners-" Scourge growled, about to leave but Smalls slammed his face down on the tray.  
"Aw now you done it! I hate it when people was food!" Smalls said, picking Scourge up by the spines and was about to punch him. But a stronger hand grabbed him and was growling at him. It was Sgt. Simian that was the strongman of the Destructix.  
"I think you were just leaving." He said, Smalls dropped Scourge on the table with a smirk.  
"Sure big man, sure. He's all yours." Smalls said, leaving. Than one by one, the four members of the Destructix appeared, clearing the table.  
"Table secure boss." Sgt. Simian said, he was about to lose it until he heard a voice he knew too well.

"Hey baby, ya miss me?" Fiona the fox asked, walking in and sitting next to him. He looked frozen right now as she just rolled her eyes and grabbed a rag, cleaning his face.  
"Aw, dont be like that. You know, I didnt ditch you back at Freedom HQ. I knew you'd need back-up, so I went and got us the Destructix. So I cut a deal with Finitevus to get us on the Cosmic Interstate, then we got ourselves arrested, and here to break you out! Now tell me-Who loves ya?" Fiona said, smiling evilly but Scourge was shaking in anger.  
"You moron! You and these lame freaks are all gonna get me killed!" Scourge yelled, storming out and that shook Fiona a bit but she just looked at the Destructix.  
"Okay, relax boys. Ill...Ill handle him, I usually do anyways. The plan will work." Fiona said, but the Destructix were far from helping him now.

In the halls, Scourge was shaking a bit and worried about the things that just happened.  
"Alright man, keep it together. Everyone saw that, so they know im not with them." Scourge told himself, walking around some more to get his head clear. "If any of the jerks in this place think im putting together a gang, im going to get smacked around like the last pinata in the universe!" Scourge said until a voice cut him off.  
"Hey mate!"  
"I swear, I didnt-! Oh its only you." Scourge said, seeing it was Jeffrey St. Croix, he was a former gang rival to him before.  
"Only me? Ouch, mate, we Moebian Zoners ought to stick together in a place like this." He said, smirking. "Which is why king Maxx wants to see you. Now." He said "Well tell 'Kingy' that he-" Scourge started until he was grabbed by the neck by a prisoner. "Has my undivided attention." Scourge said, seeing no way out of this.

They threw him on the floor in front of Maxx Acorn, the usurped Moebian King.  
"Scourge my boy! So good of you to answer my summons so easily." He said "Sure, whatever." Scourge growled. Maxx was basically not happy about Scourge taking over his planet and overthrowing him.  
"We had a deal Scourge, I thought our agreement was that you wouldn't challenge my power here, and my gang wouldn't tear you limb from limb." Maxx said.  
"Wait, whoa, what are you-" Scourge started, already seeing where this 'meeting' was going.  
"Please. Five former associates of yours, one of them happening to be your girlfriend, just so happen to be arrested at the same time?" Maxx asked as if he saw it coming.  
"It was her idea, not mine! They're not with me, ya crazy geezer!" Scourge yelled but Maxx just patted his head.  
"Insults wont save you now. Leave enough of him to be identified. He'll serve as a lesson to the others!" Maxx said, leaving.  
"With pleasure sir." Sir Croix said, cracking his knuckles but Scourge wasn't just about to take anything from these guys.

"No!" Scourge yelled, bashing Croix in the head with his. "Im not going down like a chump! Not here, not like this!" He yelled, beating up the prisoners that grabbed him. But one punched him in the gut and was about to do it again until a long tongue like a frog grabbed his fist.  
"Heh, deja-vu." Simian said. crossing his arms as the whole Destructix team came. Fiona walked past the fight the Destructix were giving the prisoners and went to Maxx.  
"Scourge belongs to US. Dont touch him or else." Fiona said.  
"You've just signed your death warrants." Maxx said "Ooh what a scary old man!" Fiona said, sarcastically and went to Scourge on the floor, picking him up. "Cmon, babe. On your feet." She said.  
"Targets neutralized, boss. Any further orders?" Simian asked "Just make sure nobody gets rowdy while I talk to my boy." Fiona ordered.  
"Understood, enjoy your lost cause." Simian said, Fiona just rolled her eyes and walked with Scourge to his cell.

Fiona sat Scourge down on the bed and just looked at him.  
"Scourge..what has happened to you? That was pathetic back there. You can fight Sonic to a stand-still. Those meat-heads back there shouldn't have laid a hand on you." Fiona pointed out.  
"Its the inhibitor collars they've got us wearing. It cuts off my speed and my agility, and they keep my spines pruned down." Scourge said, looking at the floor.  
"Huh, I thought I felt a bit slow. But still.." Fiona said "And what went down was just what I expected. Now everyone is going to beat me down some more for trying to 'make a gang'" Scourge said.  
"So? Just kick their teeth in." Fiona said, as if it was a regular thing. Which to Scourge it normally is.  
"Easy for you to say. Listen Fi, ive been beaten into the floor ten times too many. I just want to be left alone!" Scourge said but she just sat next to him on the bed.  
"Then you do need a team, like Sonic." She said "Oh hahaha! Yeah, just rub salt into the wounds why dont ya? Fi, I shouldnt need a bunch of fuzzy-buddies to cuddle up to. I conquered my whole damn planet on my own!" Scourge said "Babe, be honest with yourself here. You just...basically beat up a bunch of regional warlords and said that MADE you king." She said

She took his head in her hands and pulled him close to listen to her closely.  
"Besides, Sonic's Freedom Fighters are his friends. That makes them liabilities. You have your own gang of cannon fodder and STILL be the baddest dude among them. But getting the Destructix to join you now might be a little hard though.." She said, thinking of how to convince them.  
"My gang...my army...but I still keep the bragging rights." Scourge said as Fiona looked at him with an evil smirk he knew well.  
"You got a plan?" He asked with an equal smirk.  
"Of course ive got a plan. Are you ready to get some revenge?" She asked as he stood up and could see this plan working.

"Ill make the Destructix my gang! Then were bust out of this place and anyone in our way is in for a world of pain!" Scourge said, snickering.  



	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Once again at the Zone Jail Scourge was being beaten and tosses around by the other prisoners.  
"Dont push him around too hard boys, he might start crying!" A prisoner that looked like Jet said, the other guys laughed as he was being tossed around in a circle. Getting quite dizzy and having second thoughts on not needing the Destructix help.

'I dont care how lame the Destructix might be! If they can get me out of this place, it'll be worth making nice with them!' Scourge thought, sickened by this jail cell and all the thugs in it. Thankfully, the guards broke the fight up and Scourge just dusted himself off.  
"Were rooting for you, pal!" Vertic-al said, Scourge just rolled his eyes.

'Ugh, and they're the closest thing I have to 'friends' in this hole..' Scourge thought, getting up until a guard approached him.  
"Come with us maggot, the warden wants to see you." He said, dragging Scourge out of the yard.  
"I didnt do anything!" Scourge snarled at them but they didnt give him an answer as to why the warden wanted him.

They took him up to the top of the prison where the warden, Zobotnik was.  
"Ah my prize prisoner! You didnt give the guards any trouble did you? What am I saying, of course you didnt! Your on your way to being reformed thanks to my marvelous facility!" Zobotnik said.

"Yeah sure, what you said." Scourge said while inside he was almost laughing. I mean, him, reformed to good? Thats like saying Shadow is going to work with Sonic without hate.  
"Now ill cut to the chase, I believe that if I were to say something like 'whats been going on with you and the Destructix?' you know I only have your best interest at heart." He continued

"Oh them? They're just marking me as their favorite green punching bag. Nothing special." Scourge lied "Hmm...id like you to see something." Zobotnik said, turning to the screen as did Scourge. "This is the footage from when that gang of Prime Zoners were arrested." He said and saw his girl with her team.

"Stay where you are!" A guard ordered, holding a gun to them. "You are in violation of the Multiverse lock down! If you are agents of , surrender yourselves now!" He ordered but Fiona simply smirked.  
"They want us to go in quietly boys." She said, snapping her fingers as Sgt. Simian picked up a police cruiser like it was nothing but a stick. "But we dont do anything 'quietly' do we?" She asked as Simian slammed the cruiser down, breaking the bridge as a few guards fell. Yells like 'fall back! fall back!' and 'officer down' or 'back up needed now!' were heard with crashing and bashing of metal.  
Scourge just snickered evilly at the damage that was being caused.

"These monsters are too hardcore for you to handle. Your suppression squad were mere thugs, and you antics with the various robotniks of the multiverse are nothing compared to these mercenaries." Zobotnik said, turning off the tvand turning back to him. "You can take your lumps, but I worry they'll break you worse than I ever, ever imagined." He said.  
"Dont worry sir, if things get out of hand ill make sure to come to you." Scourge said, a false smile showing his sharp fangs sealed the deal.  
"Thank you my boy, you made the right choice." Zobotnik said, shaking his hand while thinking. 'At last! His spirit has been broken! Now I can remold him as a force for good!'  
But Scourge thought otherwise, thinking the opposite.  
'Ill wipe my feet on your face on my way out the door.' He thought, walking out and felt rather confident now. More then yesterday anyways.

Scourge walked back to the yard with a smug grin, a confident strut and acting like he didnt care about the other prisoners or problems. Fiona noticed from her spot at the table and smiled at him.  
"Thats my man! That's the strut I remember!" She said, Scourge winked at her while walking off as a female prisoner just scoffed.  
"Meh. I dont know what you see in 'snot', kid. I've seen mildew stains tougher than him." The girl, Abby said.

"Just wait til you see him in action Abby. He's amazing." Fiona said, remembering times where Scourge was victorious in battles. Like against Sonic or taking over Anti Mobius.  
"Please, ive been here thirty years. Seen plenty of morons and pretenders march through here." Abby said while Anti Vector walked over, shakily handing her a tray off food.  
"The extra meal you wanted smuggled out, ma'am." He said but Abby just slammed it back.  
"I hate grapes." She simply said while Fiona was snickering. Abby turned to the red fox next to her and seemed to see she wasnt one of said pretenders. "But not you. I got a feeling about you, sister. You've done hard time before." Abby said when it was true.

"More than my share. I spent months, forgotten in a dungeon as a kid. But I made my own way out." Fiona said, thinking of the time she was left imprisoned because of Sonic. "Never did find my family. They must've moved on without me, no surprise. I was double-crossed enough to figure out I had to look out for myself. No one else. And then using other people became a second nature. After that...the worlds your oyster hon. And as for Scourge, he was a bad boy, I was still a bad girl at heart, one thing lead to another. So dont you worry about me or my boys, I always have a way out." Fiona told her, unknown that Croix was listening and a smirk crossed his face.

In the exercise yard, Sgt. Simian was lifting weights that looked to weigh more than a truck or two. Scourge had to get to work on the Destructix and got started with the strongman.  
"Sup? Want me to spot ya?" Scourge asked as Simian just growled.

"You dont even weigh half as much as the bar." He said, setting the weight down and sat up.  
"Fine. Look, im just trying to make up for what I said yesterday." Scourge said but Simian wasnt impressed or interested.  
"So now I am worth your time?" He said.  
"Yes! Sure! Criminy, what do you want from me?" Scourge said as Simian thought before turning to the green hedgehog in front of him.

"Let me tell you a story hedgehog. Years ago, when Dr. Robotniks forces first began to spread, I wanted to take action. So I did but my grandfather said things were fine the way they were, and if I was going to go and change it, I was on my own. And so I did, I was up against Robotniks forces with my one-man-army...and I was glorious. Having the strength to break in, the weapons, the smarts, and not having to worry about anyone else since I was on me own. Even when things got bad, I still had no regrets." Simian said, remembering every moment in that battle as if it haunted him.

"After a while, I worked with a man named Mogul, he made me stronger, power to crush my enemies, everything I needed. And after some time I returned home with his permission. They were proud of what I did and wanted to make me sergeant. But I simply told them that I had earned all this, but they hadnt earned me." Simian said as the green hedgehog looked a little surprised.

"Dude, harsh. But whats that got to do with me?" Scourge asked.  
"You asked what I wanted from you. I want to work with the strongest. Do not dismiss us with one breath, then beg for us in the next. You conquered your planet. Show this prison-show me-that strength has not left you." Simian said with a serious tone and glare.

"Is that all dude? I want us out of here. And we'll go straight through anyone in our way." Scourge said with a smirk that showed his bright, sharp fangs.  
"Much better. I cannot speak for my comrades but you have my strength." Simian said, shaking his hand to seal the deal.  
"Sweet. Cant wait to see you bust some heads big guy." Scourge said, walking off to the next Destructix member. Predator Hawk, Destructix flyer.

Scourge made his way to the basketball court and grabbed a ball, throwing it at the board Predator Hawk was on to get his attention.  
"Yo, gargoyle! Lets talk business!" Scourge called and threw the ball again which Hawk caught without a care.  
"I saw you speak with simian, he didnt crush your head like I expected. I will listen to you than." He said "Cool...so..uh whats your deal man? What do you want from me?" Scourge asked.

"Want? What ive always wanted. Purpose. Challenge. And years ago I thought id found it in the Battle Bird Armada. They had rules, limits. I met them, exceeded them. I made myself the best. I wanted new challenges, but with those new challenges, came new rules. Power, purpose, freedom. All were given to the heir. I earned them. But as I attacked him, I got locked away for it. But was freed by a team I hunted, the babylon Rogues. I joined them and had a new purpose but I felt their leader, Jet hadnt earned his place.

Thats when I met a man named Mogul, he told me he could give me a real purpose and challenging prey." He told him before flying down to the hedgehog. "Challenge me, give me prey. That is what I want from you." Hawk said.  
"If you can keep up, ill let you take out a few guys for me!" Scourge said, taking the ball with a smirk.  
"Better. Ill be waiting." Hawk said before the alarm went off for dinner.

Scourge was quite content with how things were going now, in his mind he was his old self again. While these jail punks beat him up now, they would all soon feel his rage in the break out.  
After dinner, he went to his cell for sleep while Smalls was chuckling about crushing him but it didnt faze Scourge. Not one bit.  
'Two more of those morons to win over, and then we bust out of here. But not before I repay a few debts here.' Scourge thought with a chuckle before falling asleep on the bed of springs with a smirk. Things were finally looking up.  



	3. Chapter 3

'A few days ago, my girl Fiona got herself arrested along with the rest of the Destructix team. They were going to bust me out of the Zone Jail. Except i've been on the bottom of the food chain since I got here. A gang showing up to rescue me would certainly tick off all the wrong people. So..I was less than charitable to their offer. But Fiona's right-if im going to bust out, I need back up or im screwed. Yesterday, I managed to get Sgt. Simian and Predator Hawk to sign on. So two down...two to go.' Scourge thought as he walked out to the prison yard once again. And just in time as Jeffrey St. Croix was about to punch Horizon-tal in the face.

"Quit yer flailing! Do you want to me?" He asked, holding him above the ground with a fist held back.  
"N-n-no sir!" Horizon-tal stuttered, while Scourge normally didnt care for other people, those two didnt deserve this. He tackled Croix down to the ground, releasing Horizon-tal.

"Hey, Jeff! You get tired of picking on guys your own size?" Scourge joked.  
"Dont press your luck 'snot'. Just because the Destuctix and that girl claimed you as their new punching bag doesnt mean your untouchable!" Croix growled back "Big talk. You were a chump on Moebius, you're a chump in here. You two alright?" He asked Horizon-tal and Vertic-al.

"Yes. Does this mean all our fawning has endeared us to you?" One of them asked.  
"Eh not really. Its not like I needed and excuse to stomp that guy." Scourge said, walking to Croix to start a fight. Croix tried punching him but missed. "You couldnt take me in the old days-" Scourge started, knocking him down to the ground without much effort. "So dont even try to step to me now with this collar on." Scourge said, chuckling as Croix tried to attack but it failed. "Im on the rebound, baby. Either step aside or-" Scourge started once again til he felt someone kick him down in the head.

It was Fiona the fox, Scourges girlfriend, who had a ticked look in her eyes and in a stance for fighting.  
"Just because your ours doesnt mean you get to fight your superiors 'snot'." Fiona said with a growl while Croix got up, dusting himself off while he was coughing a little blood but not too much.  
"Yes, *cough* please keep him in line." Croix said, while Fiona just cracked her knuckles.

"Oh ill put him right back into his place." Fiona said, picking Scourge up by the shoulders to meet her height. "Sorry babe, but I got to keep up appearances." Fiona whispered with a smile.  
"Hey, I can take it." Scourge said with an equal smirk. With that, Fiona kneed Scourge in the stomach so he fell to the ground. She got on his back and held and arm behind his back like the game uncle. "Dont get to into it though." Scourge said, feeling a little humiliated that his girlfriend had him pinned down.  
"Dont tip our hand yet Scourge. One wrong move, gang or not, were never getting out of here." Fiona said as Scourge just sighed and rolled his eyes but knew Fiona was once again right on that.  
"Yeah, yeah I got it." He said.  
"Good now say uncle." Fiona said, half was for the act and the other half was for her fun.

"Oh come on, Fi.." Scourge groaned as if this couldnt get more embarrassing. But now Fiona wasnt messing around and pulled his arm back further which really did hurt him now.  
"Ow! Uncle! Uncle, you crazy loon!" Scourge yelled as Fiona let him go and got up, helping Scourge up but he looked a bit mad.  
"First you ditch me at Freedom HQ, and now this? Are you trying to tick me off?" Scourge asked, dusting himself off as Fiona growled that he really believe she ditched him like that when she was trying to help him.

"I couldnt do anything for you then babe. What matters now is that im here and keeping you on track! I mean, would I have come this far and do all this if I didnt love-" Fiona started but Scourge just walked away.  
"Save it Fi. I have half a gang now...and half to recruit." Scourge said, wandering to find one or both members of the Destructix while Fiona just sighed and walked off.

Later, Scourge found Lightning Lynx in this prison therapy session where Anti Rouge or Zouge as she was called in this dimension was there hosting it. He didnt know until he heard Zouge say.  
"Everyone, id like you to welcome Lightning to todays group therapy session." Zouge said as she was sideways because of this Zoners thing and the rest of the prisoners were right side up.  
"Yo, got room for one more?" Scourge asked, walking in.

"Of course! The Warden will be pleased that you have finally decided to join us!" Zouge said while Lightning just glanced at the green hedgehog and scowled. Scourge simply took a seat near Lightning and was thinking of how he could talk to Lightning without the warden thinking he was really with them. "Id like to encourage you to open up to this group. Let us help you confront your challenges and help illuminate your problems." Zouge said.

"Sure! That sounds just like me! But Lightning here should get first dibs, right?" Scourge asked, having a plan now.  
"Of course, but only if he feels comfortable." Zouge said as Lightning just looked at the ground.  
"Dont sweat it fuzzy, were all here to help." Scourge said, making sure Lightning got that one word in particular, which he did.  
"I..I dont really know where to start." Lightning said, barely looking at the others. Zouge thought for a minute before she had an idea.

"Try to think back to the first moment you felt the need to lash out. Was there a time where you felt that someone betrayed you or wronged you?" Zouge asked which Lightning thought were the key words.  
"Oh yes." Lightning said as he could remember the time he lost what he truly loved. He began to tell his tale about how he tried to prove his love to the Raiju queen, but was banished for being beaten. Then about how he was found by Mammoth Mogul and was soon accepted back into his clan, only to be beaten by Sonic the Hedgehog, dishonored again, also hurt that the queen didnt love him.

Once the tale was done, Scourge smirked and began to play his part.  
"Dude your totally right to be angry! Hell, im angry for you!" Scourge yelled which caught Lightning and Zouge off guard a bit. Lightning growled at the memory of the bride and how Sonic had beaten him. "You were their best and they just kicked you out! And what did you do wrong? Nothin!" Scourge continued as Zouge could see Lightning was close to causing a fight but not with Scourge.

"Um encouragement is good Scourge, but we need to be constructive..." Zouge said, trying to calm the two down but Scourge still needed Lightning on his team and was close to finding out what he wanted from him.  
"I mean, how ungrateful can that lady get, right? She breaks your heart, kicks you out, calls you back and kicks you out again-and for what? Cause you were totally devoted to her?" Scourge asked "Exactly my point!" Lightning yelled as Scourge was quite amused now like the other prisoners in the room.  
"You got played!" Scourge said. "Yeah." Lightning said. "Everyone turned their backs on you!" Scourge continued. "Yeah!" Lightning said again. "You totally deserve revenge!" Scourge said. "YEAH!" Lightning growled as the other prisoners broke out in a cheering frenzy and went crazy. And Scourge wanted to see what else he could cause.  
"You all deserve revenge, dont you?!" Scourge asked. They all answered with a yeah and went crazy.

"No! Vengeance means nothing! Everyone needs to calm down!" Zouge tried. Scourge saw she and the warden were distracted and went to Lightning who caught onto what he wanted.  
"If I get you out, will you help me?" Lightning asked.  
"Dude, she'll be one more name on my list." Scourge said, shaking his hand to seal their deal and left laughing at the chaos he caused all the way back to his cell. He couldnt stop actually.  
"There goes months of progress. Get these idiots back to their cells!" Zouge yelled which made Scourge break out again.

In his cell he was still laughing on his springy bed.  
"Hahaha! That was priceless! I need to talk about my feelings more often! Its gets more people hurt that way!" Scourge laughed, flicking away a tear from his laughter. Then he heard a new type of laughter and looked to his cell bars, it was the last recruit he needed. Flying Frog, the just plain creepy guy of the Destructix, but strong all the same.

"Um...H-hey Flying, didnt...didnt see you there...um...sup?" Scourge asked, not sure how to talk to him cause to be honest, he freaked him out a bit.  
"Hee-hee-meee?" He asked as Scourge chuckled nervously as Flying crawled through the bars easily. "You've been talking to the other-brother-smothers...but not to me?" Flying asked as Scourge was getting just plain freaked out at what he'd do.  
"Well um you were next on my list dude." Scourge said.  
"Really? You haven't been avoiding me?" Flying asked

"Nah man! Remember when we were all working for Doc Finivetus? I do! Good times man, good times!" Scourge tried as it seemed to help Flying remember they had all worked together time and time again. "I mean, we green bro's got to stick together right?" Scourge asked fist-pumping Flying which he responded.  
"Oh yes! After all its not easy being green you know." Flying said as he crawled around the room which freaked Scourge out once again. "But I wonder-slunder-plunder if you really want me around. You see, ive done things." Flying said as Scourge thought that was a little common here because everyone has a crime. Robbing, beating, even traveling throughout universes like Scourge.  
"Well yeah dude, but no ones a saint-" Scourge said but Flying jumped towards him which startled him to the floor in shock.

"Whats the matter Scourge? Dont want to play?" Flying asked as Scourge thought this frog was crazier that Amy Rose. If he was crazier than Rosy the Rascal, he'd soon find out.

"The Destructix play the kind of games i like to play! Not like the run-scream-cry kind. A little pain-stain-gain never hurt anyone, not me anyway! So many shouting-pouting-clouting...they had tried to lock me away, but then I got out! Then more would realize my success at-" Flying started but Scourge was downright freaked out and took him by the shoulders.

"DUDE KNOCK IT OFF!" Scourge yelled, now knowing for certain this guy had to be more insane then Rosy the Rascal. "Im running the Destructix now, so you follow me!" Scourge said, setting the record straight.  
"Oh okay. That sounds like a lot of fun." Flying said, slipping out through the bars of the cell door and left Scourge alone.  
"Yeesh! That guy makes Rosy look cuddly!" Scourge said, shivering at the crazy he just endured and got ready for tonight. Cause tonight, he was breaking out.

Later at night, Fiona was stretching her limbs out to be ready for running, jumping, fighting, anything that came her way.  
"Would you settle down, foxy? I need my beauty sleep." Her cellmate, Abby said but Fiona just smirked.  
"No can do Abby, besides, you'll definitely want to be up for this." Fiona said, awaiting two members of the Destructix to be along any minute now. And like that, Lightning and Flying arrived and hung on the bars to her cell.

"What the- your busting out?!" Abby said, shocked that the fox was actually doing this.  
"Thats the plan Abby, keep your mouth shut and I may just let you slip out with me." Fiona said, going to the bars where her team members were. Abby thought this fox was crazy yet bold.

"You've got some nerve kid, ill give you that. But how did your boys even-" Abby started.  
"Ones a ninja, and the others just plain crazy. So boys, you follow my plan?" Fiona asked them.  
"Yes, I hid the guards we took out along the way. Be careful though-the hallways dont have the corrected gravity like the yard or cells do." Lightning warned but all in all he succeeded. Flying then handed the fox the key with his tongue, which was another part of the plan that had been pulled off. She opened her cell and told Abby to keep quiet while she slipped out with Flying and Lightning, climbing the the wall of many cells to find the control room.

'Phase 1-I sneak out with Lightning and Flying and then we sneak out to the control room.' Fiona thought, climbing the wall with Lightning and Flying not far behind, all being as quite as possible and hidden from guards.

But in the control room, they had almost spotted them.  
"Hey did you see..." One guard started.  
"See what?" Another guard responded as the first looked close but saw nothing.  
"I dont know. It almost looked like..." He wondered while Fiona had just sneaked away from that guard with her boys.

'Phase 2-We take control of the control room." Fiona thought as it worked perfectly. The three took out all the guards in the control room by surprise, Lightning and Flying took care of them and quieted them down while Fiona walked along the glass wall and hit a certain button with a smirk. 'Phase 3- We unlock all the cells and normalize the gravity to create some pandemonium.' Fiona thought and start dialing and hitting some other buttons while Abby went to the open cell.

"JAIL BREAK!" She yelled, waking up anyone else and everyone went crazy, guards were wondering what had exactly happened and were freaking out.  
'Phase 4-We only turn off the collars of our gang so we can take out anyone in our way.' Fiona thought and did just that while Simian and Hawk tore off the collars and were heading to the control room with the others.

Meanwhile, Smalls woke up at the chaos going on and smirked at the open door. Scourge however had been awake the whole time and saw his team had played their parts perfectly and smirked.  
"And Phase Five-" Scourge whispered.  
"Hey Snot! The doors open! You carry me, maybe ill help you escape! What do ya say?" Smalls said with a smirk but Scourge had an even bigger one when he felt his inhibitor collar unlock with a click.

"I say-" Scourge started and spin-balled Smalls into the ceiling, now having his ever-spikey quills once again. He then tore his orange suit to shreds with his claws, showing off most of his body and his scars on his stomach. He walked out and threw the collar off his neck, having both his powers the biggest evil smile he could. "I help myself to a heapin helping of payback! ALL HAIL THE KING BABY!" He yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Scourge was unleashed and ready for revenge on all that had beaten him up and treated the green hedgehog like he was just a weakling like he was when he was still blue. He jumped off the railing and found an echidna and strong dog that he remembered well.

"Hey there boys! Who wants to shave down my spines now?!" He yelled, kicking the dog in the head as he and the red echidna looked scared, not daring to call his nickname anymore. "Whats the matter? I dont hear anyone calling me 'snot' anymore!" He said, the crazy, fanged smirk never leaving his face. One he was done with the dog, he turned towards the echidna.

"Hey, didnt you dunk me like a basketball once?" He asked. The echidna sweat dropped and stuttered.  
"Wha-me?! Um, n-no!" He started until he was spin-dashed in the stomach by the hedgehog, slamming into a wall. "Three point shot!" He said, chuckling before turning to three wolves that were running away.

"You big guys are scared of little ol me? Lets talk things over.." He started, dashing after them. "until your scared and scarred!" He yelled, knocking them off the railing like bowling pins. For the rest of it, he took out some bottled anger on the zone cops, involving kicking a zone cop in the face.

Just when he was about to toss a zone cop over the ledge, Sgt Simian stopped him.  
"Focus! We need to hold the guards attention while Fiona steals back our gear!" He said, making the hedgehog groan and roll his eyes.  
"Fine, fine. Ruin my fun." He said, letting go of the scared zone cop.  
"There is no time for fun, we need a plan." The simian soldier said while the green hedgehog thought for a moment.

"Sure. We need two things. One is an exit to the prison yard that the guards cant block." He started.  
"And the other would be?" "Bring me al and cal while your at it." He said, the fanged smirk making a reappearance on his face.

Meanwhile, Fiona was doing her job, running along the shelves of the boxes to find the gear like others. "I just went through all the wallets! You think this cash is any good in any zone?" A purple weasle that looked a lot like Nack the weasel said while Fiona just scoffed at the morons.  
'Morons.' She said, turning a corner and saw a spiked piko-piko hammer and a guardians hat, along with many other things scattered across the floor.

'Then again, all the confusion here might just make my job a bit easier.' She thought, finally seeing the box that was mysteriously labeled Su 029-032, but it was empty. "Hey! Where the hell is all our stuff?!" She yelled, clearly enraged.  
"And Scourges things are missing, too! What idiot would've ran off with out stuff specifically?!" She yelled, walking out as Jeffrey St. Croix snickered, walking off with a box, wearing familiar red shades with a black torn jacket.

Back with the hedgehog, Lightning, Flying and Hawk all arrived with Al and Cal.  
"I found the two worms. What did you want with them?" the blue hawk asked, dropping the two.  
"Snot! I-I mean Scourge!" Al said.  
"Were your pals remember?! Your buddies!" Cal said, the two both scared for their lives about what the hedgehog would do with his collar off.

"Oh I remember alright. You two shared your meals and kept me company when the rest of the prison beat me like a pinata." Scourge said, his evil smirk still hadnt left his face, making the two supposed humans shake in fear. "Now that im getting my revenge, you boys should too. Simian, break their collars." Scourge ordered with a snap.  
"No! Bad idea, bad idea!" One of them yelled.  
"The collars stop us from reverting into-" The other started, but it was too late.

The strong simian tore off the collars as if they were plastic and the two morphed into something..new.  
"Fall to our might, geometrical inferiors!" Cal yelled in a new, towering robotic form, shooting everything.  
"We control the vertical! We control the horizontal!" The other yelled, following suite.

While the Destructix were freaked out about what Scourge just unleashed, Scourge himself looked unfazed.  
"See boys? They just needed to let loose a little bit. Oh, and that takes care of our exit to the yard. Go me." He said casually.  
"Yes, but the holes seem to be crammed with all the lovely screaming people!" Flying said, being crazy as usual.

"Then we'll just have to move them out of the way, wont we fellas?" Scourge asked, cracking his knuckles for round two.  
The team ran out, beating anything and anyone out of their way, easily.  
"This is almost too easy!" Scourge said, skidding to a halt.  
"Boys! We've got a problem!" Fiona said, finally finding her team as she ran through an open gate.

Scourge sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms.  
"Fiona, babe, dont ruin my big comeback now." Scourge said. Part of it was the fact the plan could be ruined, and another part was he was still mad about her ditching him a while back.  
"Its not my fault! Somebody ran off with all our gear before I got there!" Fiona said.

"I will find the thief, all I need is time!" Predator Hawk stated, hovering above the gate, about to fly off but Lightning held up a hand.  
"Wait..." He said, his eyes closed as his ears twitched. "I hear zone cop transports approaching. Fifteen minutes until arrival, tops. And more are teleporting all over the prison." Lightning stated before opening his eyes.

"Until now, we've had the elements of surprise and confusion on our side. We cannot fend off the entire zone cop corps once the situation is contained." Sgt Simian explained.  
"We have to find our gear. We wont get far in the wild. We cant even walk properly in this zones sideways gravity." Fiona stated, so basically, they would be screwed if they didnt come up with something quickly.

"Heres what your gonna do." Scourge started, walking in front of them. "Our stuff is probably somewhere in processing still. The cellblocks are a death trap and the yards too open." He said before turning to Lightning and Hawk.  
"Lightning, you keep an ear out for anyone having trouble with the warp ring. That thing aint exactly common or user friendly." He stated.  
"Right, gotcha boss." Lightning said.

"Predator, your creepy-good at hunting people down, so just do your thing. The rest of you, stick close to them. If you have to fight for our stuff, make it a quick one!" Scourge said before walking along to a spot.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Fiona asked.  
"All the jerks who'd get in our way will be in there, cops or otherwise. So im gonna cover you guys!" He said, running until his legs formed a loop and dashed right through everyone, disappearing into the building.

"Apologies boss. It seems he was worth the trouble after all." Sgt Simian said, running with Fiona and the rest of the group.  
"I told you my mean green man would come through for us!" Fiona said with a smirk but it faded away as soon as it came. "I just hope he plays ball once we escape. We need him to finish our job..." She said, remembering the job involving Dark Legion and Finitevus. 'And I dont wanna betray him again.' She thought, running in with them.

As Scourge continued to beat anyone in his way to pass time, he laughed at his power over the weaklings in jail.  
"I am Scourge! Bow before my mighty, awesomeness! Bow to your superior!" He yelled, hearing it echo off.  
In another room, King Maxx and Jeffrey St. Croix were looking through the Destructix stuff for their ticket out.  
"Just think Jeffrey! My triumphant return! A world already primed for my iron-fisted rule!" the king gloated.

"And then ill take the throne and dance on your grave, you posturing.." Jeffrey whispered with a growl.  
"I didnt quite catch that, dear, loyal, Jeffrey." the king said, glaring at the skunk.  
"I-I-I said im still looking for the device!" He lied with a nervous chuckle. "They planned this. That means they had a way out. Its not like you can just walk onto the Cosmic Interstate..." He started but got cut off when a ring clacked on the floor, growing into a portal.

"Well done, my boy." King max said.  
"Eh, sure. Nothing to it." He said, once again chuckling nervously. Before they could make their easy escape, the door was busted down by Fiona while her team stormed in, ready to attack. While they were fighting, Flying picked up Fionas clothes.  
"Your clothes, m'lady. And I wont try to wear them this time." Flying said, offering her them but the sentence made it weird.

"Very good Flying. We dont have enough time for me to smack some sense into you right now." Fiona said, taking the red shades and flamed jacket off of Jeffrey before they were ruined.  
"Mores the pity." Flying said.  
"Change into your stuff and grab the warp ring boys. I'll just be a minute." She ordered, smirking at the shades.

With Scourge, the warden made another attempt to keep Scourge in prison by zapping Al and Cal back into their weak forms with the collars now on.  
"Scourge!" A voice yelled while the hedgehog continued his fun.  
"Aw man, partys over already?" He joked, looking up.  
"I thought you had finally been freed of your crippling ego! This is your only chance to surrender peacefully! I promise you these things hurt!" THe warden warned, a gun aimed right at him.

"Dont escape without us! We helped you all this time!" Al said.  
"Dont leave us, ol buddy, ol pal!" Cal said, but the hedgehog looked unfazed.  
"I dunno...I could escape, get sweet revenge on blue and bring worlds to their knees...or I could risk it all just to save you two whiny, annoying worms..hmm..." Scourge said, tapping his foot as if he was thinking it over.  
"I think i'll leave you all choking on my dust instead. Yeah, I like that one. Later, losers!" Scourge said, flipping backwards off the railing.

The warden growled as his shot just missed.  
"I want that hedgehog! I authorize full use of anything! Just bring him down!" He barked as another shot was aimed near Scourge from above.  
"Hey baby! Were ready to roll!" Fiona said, running out with her team dressed in their normal attire. The fox had the jacket and shades on now so he could switch into them once they were all safe.  
The missiles to zap the hedgehog were coming in fast while he kicked a prisoner in the face.  
"Then roll already! Get me outta here!" Scourge said, jumping down as Fiona flipped the ring ahead and it turned into its portal.

Scourge jumped backwards into it while all the Destructix jumped through as fast as they could, just disappearing before they could be zapped powerless.  
The next day, the warden was given the results before walking over to Zonic, who was looking over all the destruction one hedgehog and his crew caused.

Starting with sigh, Zonic looked towards his boss.  
"I warned you." He said.  
"Never mind that. How long until you track him down?" The warden asked but Zonic thought this had to be a joke.  
"Track him down? The prime zone is a mess, nega has us spread thin already, and cleaning up your mess only makes it worse for the rest of us. Scourge is gone. We think he went back to his zone somehow." Zonic said, starting to walk off. "And all we can do now, is hope that he stays there this time."

With the Destructix, they were waiting for Scourge to change out of the prison torn clothing and into his normal wear behind a tree.  
"I brought us back to your home world. Our employer has a job for us here." Fiona said.  
"Too bad. This gangs go a change in plans babe." Scourge said, slipping on his jacket.  
"Scourge, Finitevus isnt the type of guy you jerk around! It took a lot to convince him we needed you for this!" Fiona said. For a minute, she wondered if the hedgehog had brain damage while in prison to think about this.  
"You let me worry about Dr. Spooky-von-evil! Right now, your my gang. You follow my plans. And believe me, ive got big plans, for both this world and Sonics!" Scourge said, the look in his eyes showed only revenge and evil.

Well, thats the end of jailbreak. And id just like to say, if anyone is doing comic dubs, im trying to get into that by doing Fiona, Bunnie or female characters. pm if you do that kinda thing, thanks. 


End file.
